


I Will Love You My Whole Life Long

by wintersrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, F/F, Modern Westeros, SO MUCH FLUFF, oh my god this is so fluffy I can't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersrose/pseuds/wintersrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Margaery have been dating for three years, and now they think that they’re ready to let their families know, since it was in secret before. Margaery decides that it’s best to announce their good news on Sansa’s twenty first name day celebration, but she has a little something extra planned as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Love You My Whole Life Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clarkesbellmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkesbellmy/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my good friend, Lauren <3 I hope you all enjoy!! The title is from the song "My Whole Life Long" by Delta Rae. Seriously, go listen to them and fall in love with their music, they are AMAZING.

“So we’re going to greet the party guests, gather everyone in the big living room, serve dinner, do some weird activity that Arya has planned, have cake, and then open your presents. But when are we going to tell them that we’re together?” Margaery was saying all of this as she paced around the carpeted floor of Sansa’s bedroom. They were in the midst of planning Sansa’s twenty first name day. Or in Margaery’s eyes, the day when she and Sansa can legally be together. Sansa tapped her fingers on her desk, scrolling through her phone texts. So many people were already wishing her happy name day, and it wasn’t even April 27th, her actual name day. “Sansa, are you paying any attention at all?” Margaery said as she walked over to her girlfriend, kissing her on the neck. Sansa snapped back to reality, Margaery’s kiss leaving that tingle that Sansa still hasn’t gotten used to.

“I was just looking to see who else said that they were coming to the party tonight.” Sansa said as she went in to give Margaery a kiss, but Margaery pulled away. “You’re such a tease.” Sansa said as she swatted Margaery’s hand from her shoulder. That got her the laugh that she fell in love with when she first met Margaery.

“Save your lips for later, my sweet girl.” Margaery said seductively with a wink, making Sansa ache even more for her touch. They’ve been together for three years now, and this was the big name day celebration where they could announce to both families that they were indeed, involved. Sansa’s brothers and Arya had their suspicions from the start, but her parents had no idea. They just assumed that she and Margaery were fairly close friends. When Margaery made that comment, Sansa pouted, trying to make her green eyes as big as her dog Lady’s. “Those eyes won’t work on me!” Margaery said, trying her hardest to resist Sansa’s beauty. But those emerald green eyes were so enchanting, it was practically impossible to not get lost in them.

“Oh come on Marg, nobody’s going to be here until seven. We can make out a little bit at least until then. Please?” Sansa pleaded, getting off of her chair and kneeling beneath Margaery. Margaery let out a big brassy laugh that echoed through the room.

“Honestly, Sansa, you’re as bad as Lady when she knows I have food in my hand and she wants a bite!” Margaery said. But Sansa persisted, and continued to sit there, pouting, her eyes getting bigger by the minute (if that was even possible for the redhead). Margaery rolled her eyes, and leaned over to Sansa, kissing her slowly as she lifted Sansa’s chin. She could feel the butterflies swarming around in her stomach, like they always got when she was around her gorgeous girlfriend. Margaery broke away from the kiss, and tapped her finger on Sansa’s nose.

“I’ve got your birthday present later tonight.” She told her, raising an eyebrow. Sansa sat up, her interest peaked.

“Do tell.” She said as she leaned on Margaery’s shoulder, who was now sitting beside her. Margaery just stroked Sansa’s long, red hair.

“Nope. It’s a surprise.”

“Gods you’re the worst girlfriend ever.” Sansa said as she got up to check her phone, as a way to let Margaery know she hated all of these secrets. Margaery just scoffed at Sansa’s remark.

“Please, says the girlfriend who likes to leave her dirty underwear all over my bedroom floor and doesn’t bother to pick it up before she leaves the next day.” Margaery said. Sansa set her phone back down on the desk, appalled that Margaery would ever say such a thing.

“I’ve only done that once! And we were drunk that night, what did you expect?” Sansa said, crossing her arms in annoyance. Margaery just laughed.

“Sansa. Sansa, Sansa, Sansa. My sweet girl. Come here.” Margaery said as she wagged her finger, motioning Sansa for her to come over. Sansa walked over to her girlfriend, and sat on her lap, causing Margaery to grunt.

“I love you,” Sansa said as she kissed Margaery deep and slow, the brunette’s rose perfume invading her nose. Margaery curled Sansa’s hair between her fingers, slowly moving down the taller girl’s back. The kiss lingered for a little while longer, until they had to pull away for a breath.

“I love you too.” Margaery said with a smile, kissing Sansa on the nose, making her giggle. “Now come on, we still have lots of planning to do, and it’s nearly 5pm!” She noted, trying to get Sansa off of her lap.

~

After a few more hours of planning, it was almost time for the party. Margaery picked out the most gorgeous white dress that she had, with a plunging neck line. Sansa’s going to appreciate this one, she thought as she slipped into the silky fabric. Meanwhile Sansa was shimmying her way into a sleek black dress, that Margaery had picked out for her when they went on their first actual date. Oh good, it still fits. Sansa thought. She went over to where the shoes were, and picked out her favorite pair of heels.

“Sansa?” She heard Margaery call from her bedroom. “Can you help me with this zipper?” Margaery asked her girlfriend.

“Oh sure!” Sansa said as she set her clutch on her desk. When she saw Margaery in the white dress, her jaw dropped down to the floor, her face blushing five shades darker than the usual. She walked up behind Margaery, the brunette not even bothering to turn around. Sansa placed one of her hands on Margaery’s hips, and used the other to zip up her dress. She couldn’t help but kiss the back of Margaery’s neck. “Gods your gorgeous.” She whispered into the bare skin. She could feel Margaery laugh.

“As are you.” Margaery said, finally turning around, letting out a low whistle as she soaked in the image in front of her. “Damn girl,” She said under her breath. Sansa pretended to make the most awkward sex pose, making Margaery laugh. “Wait, do that again.” She said as she took out her phone, Sansa did the pose again, making a weird face this time. Margaery took a few pictures. “That’s a keeper!” She said. “Now come on, let’s take a few pictures of us before we get totally wasted and all of our pictures look awful.” She said as she put her arm around Sansa’s waist. The first picture was cute, with the two of them looking like a couple of friends going out for the night. The next one Margaery kissed Sansa on the cheek, making Sansa laugh, and the last one was a full on kiss on the lips. Sansa wasn’t expecting that one. They were going to take a few more pictures, when the doorbell rang, letting them know that the first guest had arrived.

“Marg! Someone’s here!” Sansa said as she ran to get her clutch, and fixed her heels. Margaery followed Sansa downstairs, tugging on her dress in the process. The two girls opened the door, and greeted the first guest with a huge smile.

“Dany! It’s so good to see you.” Margaery said, hugging her good friend. Sansa gave Dany a hug as well, not having seen the blonde in a while. Soon the rest of Sansa’s family came over, greeting the guests as they came in. Sansa kept a watchful eye on her mother, hoping that she was in a good mood so that when she and Margaery told them their news, she wouldn’t be too uptight about it.

~

The party was coming close to an end, and Sansa’s family was getting full of cake. They had already sang to her, and now they were lounging around the living room. Before they had already played Arya’s game of drunk musical chairs, and Robb ended up winning that one, after he had pushed Dany off of the chair. But no one really cared about the rules any more. Sansa yawned as she checked the time on her phone. 11:30 pm. In exactly half an hour, she would be twenty one. Margaery came over to Sansa, and placed a hand on her leg underneath the table.

“Are you ready to tell them?” She whispered into Sansa’s ears, quietly enough so that no one else heard them. Sansa almost forgot that they were going to announce to her family that they were dating, and she almost choked on her champagne at the thought.

“Ohh Gods, I almost forgot!” Sansa said, her voice low and horse from yelling throughout the night. Suddenly her stomach did little flips and turns and her nerves began to come back. Margaery squeezed her knee.

“Everything is going to be okay, trust me.” She said. Slowly, Margaery got up from the table and felt the inside of her dress, making sure that the thing was still there and safe. She took one of the champagne flutes, and tapped it with a fork while clearing her throat. Everyone was already almost knocked out from too much cake and alcohol from before, and so getting their attention wasn’t hard.

“I’d like to propose a toast, to Sansa Stark, the lovely lady who we are celebrating on this momentous night! To Sansa.” Margaery said as she held her glass up, and waited for everyone else to do the same.

“To Sansa!” Everyone said in unison. Margaery fumbled with her dress, and took out the small box that she had been saving for this very moment.

“Sansa, I just have one more gift for you, if you could please rise.” Margaery said. Sansa had no idea what was about to happen, and she could hear her heart racing in her ears. But she stood up from her seat anyway, trying to breathe normally. Then Margaery got on one knee, and that’s when Sansa started crying, and everyone else was cheering with excitement.

“Sansa Stark, I’m asking you, if you will accept my offer, to be my wife.” Margaery said as she popped open the box to reveal one of the most gorgeous engagement rings that Sansa has ever seen.

“Take the ring!” Jon shouted, clearly drunk. Sansa couldn’t help but smile through her tears. Here, she thought they were just going to announce that they had been a couple for three years, but it looked like Margaery was planning something much more.

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!” Sansa said as she brought Margaery up off of her knees, and kissed her full on the lips long and hard. Her whole world stopped for a moment, and it was just the two of them. Not only celebrating her life, but celebrating the future that they were going to be sharing for the remainder of their lives. Sansa couldn’t have been happier. This was the best name day party she’d ever had. “I will love you my whole life long.” She whispered into her fiancée’s ear.

“And I, you.” Margaery replied, kissing Sansa on the forehead. This night couldn’t have gone any more perfect for the two of them.


End file.
